Episode 9204 (10th July 2017)
Plot Dev is in high spirits as he opens the refurbished Corner Shop. A bored Erica is press-ganged into handing out leaflets. Kevin is conflicted about his kiss with Erica. Steve and Liz start packing. Johnny realises he can't put off telling Aidan about his MS any longer. Sean drops off a letter at The Kabin addressed to "Mr & Mrs N Cole". Rita identifies the handwriting on the envelope as Norris's. Erica moans to Liz that the spark has gone out of her relationship with Dev. Liz advises her to find out what she wants and go after it. Aidan finds out about Johnny and Jenny getting back together when he hears the factory staff gossiping about it. A resolute Sarah gets DS Clifton to try and convince Bethany to give a full statement, making it clear that she won't give up until Nathan is behind bars. Kevin's frustrations turn to anger at the garage. He confides in Rosie that he can't put up with Anna rejecting him much longer. Anna walks into the garage while they're talking in the office and overhears them. Steve enrols Liz in a cookery class at the community centre to give her something to do once they leave the Rovers. Rita warns Johnny that he'll have her to answer to if he mucks Jenny about again. Aidan upbraids Jenny for letting him hear the news from somebody else. Jenny thinks he's talking about Johnny's MS and reveals Johnny's secret. Mary opens Norris's letter and discovers it's from the organisers of a Mr & Mrs competition in which Norris has entered, making out that Mary is his wife. Neil is desperate to shut Sarah up and orders Bethany to pretend to her mum that she made everything up for attention, threatening her if she doesn't do it. Erica books a room at the Belmore Hotel and offers Kevin an affair. Cast Regular cast *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes Guest cast *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin - Shop and back room *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Erica books a hotel room for her and Kevin; Aidan finds out Johnny and Jenny are together again; and Bethany is shocked when Sarah arrives home with Neil. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,866,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2017 episodes